


Pieces

by SparkPlug



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety, Clubbing, Drunk Dancing, F/F, F/M, Levy needs some hugs, M/M, One Night Stands, Unplanned Pregnancy, neon lights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Levy's a young woman who moved in with her friends to go to university and get away from her parents. On the day of her arrival, her friends decide to go clubbing, and her drunk self makes some poor choices and goes home with a man named Gajeel.One night stands, love, lust, and unplanned events await!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this will hopefully be a large work that actually gets finished and has a running plan. Just buckle in for this whirlwind of a story.  
> Tags will be updated as we go.

A bus pulls up to its station outside a three-story, yellow sided, house. The happy noises inside, and the toys scattered outside show signs of happy people, and little kids. A blue-haired, young woman steps out of a bus, there's a light orange ribbon in her hair, her short orange dress billowing in the wind.

_A foot on the pavement, deep breath in, and here we go._

She walks up to the front door, knocking shortly on the door. A blonde woman, and a Burnette on come to the door with wide smiles at the sight of her. Stepping into the house, there's a blonde man manspreading on a large armchair with a tight purple shirt and black leather pants straining against his muscles, across from him sits a boy in sweatpants, and a loose t-shirt with messy pink hair, the side shaved off to look punk, next to a black haired boy missing a shirt revealing rippling muscles, and black cargo pants hanging loosely off of his hips, a silver chain around his neck. 

In the kitchen, sitting at the island is a young boy with long green hair and a smile on his face staring at the blonde man, with a  busty white-haired woman sitting next to him talking his ear off.

The moment she steps in, everyone turns to her.

"LEVY! WELCOME TO THE BIG CITY!" the noise reaches her ears at full volume, and she starts to laugh.

"Hey guys, you think I'm really ready for New Magnolia?" Levy asks, standing awkwardly.

"HELL YEAH! Better question, is New Magnolia ready for you?" the brunette girl asked, giving her a tight hug.

"Cana, stop giving her a hard time," the blond man grumbled, getting up and pulling Cana off of her. "Damn girl just got off a fourteen-hour bus ride, let her breath."

"Fine, fine, jeez Laxus, you don't have to manhandle me," Cana grumbled, wandering back to the kitchen.

"So Lev' you've finally joined us?" the pink haired boy asked from the couch, hanging off of it like a child.

"That's right, Natsu. I finally got away from my parents. Hopefully for good," Levy made her way to the other couch, sitting next to the blonde woman.

"I'm so proud of you Levy-chan!" Lucy said with a tight hug.

"Thanks, Lu-chan." Levy smiles at her. 

"I PROPOSE WE GO HAVE SOME FUN!" Mirajane announced, slamming her mug down on the counter. "LET'S GO CLUBBING!"

"AYE!"

* * *

 

It was loud, bright, and in your face. The world swam around Levy in a sea of colors as she stumbled through the mass of people on the dance floor. The clock read 2 am, and her friends had convinced more than a few drinks into her stomach than she could handle.

Making her way back to the dance floor, she put years of dance classes and sneaking out to raves and clubs to good use as her body swayed and swung around the brightly light neon floor. Music pulsed through her veins and Levy translated each beet into movement, speaking the language of song with the gift she was born with. She wasn't alone on the floor, there were dozens of other dancers using their own style to communicate with the world, professionals, and amateurs alike.

One man, in particular, caught her attention. His dancing sung to her, making her heart run a marathon in her chest. He was tall, maybe around six feet, with long, waist length jet black hair, held back from his face in a geometric patterned headband, there was a slight tan that cloaked his skin, and the sleeves of his grey _Metallica_ t-shirt were ripped off, revealing twin dragon tattoo's running up his biceps and down to his forearms, one brightly colored, and the other black and white.

Levy noticed small details on his clothing, a silver chain that hung from his belt loops on the drop-crotch pants, a woven leather bracelet on his right wrist, the notable bulge in the loose pants as the material moved around, tightened, and loosened from his movements, and the feathers, beads, and streaks of color braided into his hair randomly. 

There was something about him that drew her towards him on the floor. As she grew closer someone bumped her from behind, probably one of her friends, and she fell right into him. There was a swift motion and she found herself held up in his arms, staring up at his face like a startled deer. He had small striking hazel eyes with a tinge of red in them. 

Levy stood back up to her feet and attempted to fix the small orange dress and pieces of her hair that had fallen loose. 

"S-sorry," she stuttered out, in an attempt to make it a tad bit less awkward.

"It's fine," he grunted in response, making a small fire start in her core from the chocolate tone.

"Actually coming over here wasn't entirely involuntary, I wanted to because I had a question but someone must've bumped me when I was walking over, probably one of my friends, and I'm truly sorry I fell on you, and oh jeez I'm rambling again, I'll stop, sorry... sorry... I just wanted to know your name..." Levy stuttered through her sentence, shrinking herself into a smaller stance as if wanting to disappear.

"Hey, I said it was fine. Names Gajeel, since you asked," he told her. "But since you asked, ya gotta answer your own question."

"L-levy," she managed out.

"Nice name, suits ya."

Levy blinked.

"Thank you!" 

"So um, we're already here. Ya wanna dance?" Gajeel held out his hand, Levy hesitantly taking it.

"Sure..."

After that Levy's memory went black. The following events were lost to time and booze.

* * *

Her head was pounding. The world around her was screaming in her ears. Blinking her eye's open, there was a small amount of light being let in by the black out blind, and clothes strewn around the room, guitars hung on the walls, and dirty dishes sat in the corner, she could see the kitchen from here, it looked like where ever she wound up was a two-roomed apartment, a bathroom, and a main room.

Who ever lived here needed to clean. She caught a glimpse of the man sleeping in the bed besides her as she collected her clothes from the floor. He was out cold, his black hair knotted and strew across the bed, he really was a well built man and maybe in another life under differet circumstances, she could've given him a chance.

However, she was a university student, who had lived a very sheltered life, and even though it was tempting, she was sure they would never meet again and the whole night would be forgotten about.

The smallest sound of the man stirring in his sleep made her jump. When his deep baritone voice rumbled, "come back to bed..." sleepily, she bolted for the door. Her feet quickly took her down the stairs and out the building's doors and into the street. She hailed a taxi, telling the man the location she needed to go, and he drove off without another word.

Her mind raced.

 _What had she done? Was she going to get in trouble? What will her friends say? They're probably worried sick not knowing where she was. What had she done last night? Had she really lost her virginity to a man she barely knew for a_ couple _of hours?_

Levy felt sick to her stomach. Clutching her arms around her waist, she attempted to forget the events of last night and any little thought that came with them. It worked. For only a moment until the taxi drivers voice broke her silence.

"We're here ma'am," he spoke, looking at her in the rear-view mirror.

"Thank you," Levy muttered, handing him the money for the fair and getting out.

In front of her stood the large yellow house, warm and inviting. People were inside, cooking breakfast and chatting happily. She walked up the steps and turned the door, stepping inside.

"LEVY! YOU'RE BACK!" the chorus of voices exclaimed, rushing over to her and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, guys. Did you miss me?" she asked awkwardly while being squished.

"Well we did, and we were worried at first. Then Mira told us she saw you went home with someone, so we weren't too worried," Lucy explained.

"Okay, I don't want to worry anyone."

"Nonsense, you're our friend! That's what friends do!" Cana cheered, and the group murmered in agreement.

"Now come on, let's have some breakfast," Mira said, motioning for Levy to follow her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was her first day of school. Her first fucking day, yet she couldn't focus on a word the professor was saying, let alone take the notes. All she could think of was the raven-haired man and that night. She was called on, and she froze, in the middle of class.

"Excuse me, can you repeat that?" she asked from her seat, in a very timid voice.

"I asked you if you knew what feeling is most associated with turquoise," the professor repeated, rolling his eyes.

"Um..." her sentence trailed off into oblivion.

A small jumpy African woman butted into the discussion, "SERENITY!" she shouted from her seat in the front row.

"Correct miss. Gibbs," the professor nodded with a smile.

The lecture carried on, with Levy's face bright red in embarrassment and notes being frantically scribbled down on the notebooks fresh paper she had bought just for class knowing full well she'd give up and not use it. 

For a full day of classes, Levy's mind refused to focus, and she swore that Gibbs had a thing for answering her questions. By the time she made it back home, it was five o'clock, and a small drizzle was coming down and making her wish she remembered her umbrella today. Upon arriving at home she found herself sinking into the living room couch and trying to learn the chapter's in the textbooks she had purchased so she could at least have some idea of what was going on in class. During dinner, she made sure to make small talk with her friends, who kept pestering her about different things like she was some kind of super genius who knew everything about anything. She had offered to help do dishes but Mirajane took one look at her and sent her up to bed, and had ordered Natsu that if Levy wasn't in bed in fifteen minutes he must restrain her to her bed.

Levy's room was in the attic, the largest of the rooms. It had a big queen sized bed shoved up against the far wall so that there was only one way on the bed, the left side. A big dresser stood by the stairs, adorned with little bobbles, and pictures. There was a carpet her mother had made her stretched across the floor, and her easel sat in the corner she had deemed her artistry corner, consisting of a desk, some paints, an easel, and a laptop. 

Finding herself a pair of pj's she fell onto her bed and drifted off into a deep sleep, her mind full of worries and problems to sort out. 

* * *

 

She had been dragging herself to classes for what, two months, nearly three. She was sitting in the middle of a lecture she shared with most of her friends when she suddenly felt bile rising in her throat. Clasping a hand over her mouth she bolted down the aisle and out the door, only stopping in a stall to vomit up her breakfast.

_What on Earth did I eat?_

She groaned, not wanting to move from the toilet, even when she had nothing left in her stomach. She was missing her lecture and would have to get the notes later, but that was the least of her worries. She had no idea what was fucking wrong. Well, she had a vague idea but she didn't want to admit it. 

It was Mirajane and Lucy who came and saved her.

"Levy, are you okay in here?" Lucy asked, coming into the washroom with Mirajane in-tow.

She tried to respond but ended up loosing more of her breakfast into the toilet.

Mirajane and Lucy were by her side in an instant, rubbing her back, and checking her temperature.

"Lev' do you want to go home?" Lucy asked.

Levy gave her a shaky nod. Watching as Lucy picked up her phone and sent a quick test to the group chat.

_Taking Lev' home, she's not feeling well._

The worry and get well soon messages popped up in under seconds, making Levy feel slightly better that her friends care that much about her.

"Levy, we're gonna take you home, but first we're stopping at the store for medicine and a double check," Mirajane explained as she helped Levy off of the floor.

"Okay.." Levy mumbled, knowing exactly what "double check" meant.

"Good. Come on, let's go," Mirajane started to help walk Levy to the car parked in the parking lot that the three of them took that day.

* * *

 

After stopping at the store for gravel, and a pregnancy test, Mirajane, and Levy took Levy home. They ordered her to bed rest on the couch and handed her the small rectangular boxes. She took one gravel after dragging herself to the bathroom.

Ten minutes. It had been ten minutes, and Levy finally worked up the courage to check the test. Glancing her eyes over to the pink plastic stick on her counter, she let out a choked sob when she saw the results.

_Positive. How could it be positive? She had done everything right, taken her pill, used a condom, and been careful. Why one time, when she slipped up, did this happen._

Mirajane heard the sobbing in the bathroom and came rushing in. She found Levy on the floor, in a ball and teary-eyed. Sitting down she gently wrapped her arms around her. 

After a long time of sitting there, Mirajane convinced her to move to the couch or her room. That's how Levy found herself on the living room couch surrounded by all her friends, having them say such nice things that meant a lot to her, like "it's your choice what you do," and "we'll support you no matter what". She was thankful for all her friends, yet she still had a sinking feeling about the whole situation.


End file.
